


Emerald

by Val_Creative



Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [15]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Elsa-centric (Disney), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Incest, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Light Angst, Love Bites, Mutual Pining, Nudity, Outdoor Sex, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Reunion Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Elsa misses her so fervently that her soul has been torn apart long ago. Half of it surely belongs with Anna.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620025
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70
Collections: Femslash February





	Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> It's supposed to be _"Rest Day"_ for Day 15 of Femslash February 2020 prompts but, as we all know, there's no rest for the wicked. 😘❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ This one goes out to all of the Elsanna shippers. I loved Frozen 2 way more than Frozen. Any thoughts/comments would be very much welcome! And Happy International Fanworks Day too!

*

Protecting nature seems to be Elsa's duty from now on.

She listens to the spirits, heeding their advice and wisdom, and travels along with the Northuldra people when they uproot their homes. Her _mother's_ people. This is where Queen Iduna was born and raised, playing with her friends throughout the Enchanted Forest… and Elsa _feels_ … goodness, she feels so much closer to her mother here _somehow_. Even when she's gone.

"Don't worry," Ryder insists cheerfully. "You haven't betrayed your promise to us if you leave a short while. Go see your sister."

Yes… yes, Elsa has been longing to see Anna. Sweet, fiery Anna who came into her own and rules their kingdom of Arendelle peacefully. She lies awake in the middle of the night, dreaming of that bright auburn hair and warm skin scattered with freckles.

Elsa bids the Northuldrans farewell for now. Once she sees the four, stone-grey obelisks, Elsa glimpses a cloak of black and emerald.

Anna wears her riding gear — a plain, dark smock and fitted waistcoat, along with boots and trousers. Her long, windswept cloak made of heavy roughsewn fabric as black as midnight, but underneath the emerald color gleams like silk.

She impatiently wrings her hands, circling one of the obelisk-stones and mumbling to herself, not having noticed her sister yet.

It feels like only _yesterday_ they would meander together into Arendelle's common streets.

Elsa, as the admired and respected Queen, would often be asked to perform for townsfolk. She conjured ice sculptures and blue-glowing patterns into thin air. Anna saw that Elsa grew weary of it, leading her away, wrapping a timid, drowsy-eyed Elsa in a multitude of shawls and scarves. They napped together. Elsa remembers her sister contorting and drooling into pillows, one of her legs hanging off the bed. Whenever sleep did not obey them, Elsa would cuddle Anna against her heart, softly humming, kissing and mouthing over Anna's nose.

She misses her… Elsa misses her so _fervently_ that her soul has been torn apart long ago. Half of it surely _belongs_ with Anna.

Finally, the other woman circles around to face her. Anna lets out a loud, startled gasp, her eyes moistening.

"My queen," Elsa murmurs, smiling with a rare fondness, bowing her head. All of her undone, silvery-blonde hair drifts around Elsa's face. She holds her bow, feeling Anna rush in with great force and hug her tightly. Elsa's white-glimmering robes flutter.

"Stop, stop it, Elsa," Anna says sniffling, quietly in reproach. "You don't _ever_ humble yourself to me—you're not—"

Elsa pulls her back solemnly, gripping Anna's shoulders.

"I am," she tells Anna. _Yours._

_Yours forever._

Anna's lips tremble apart, wet and swollen-pink from nervously biting. Elsa smiles widely, touching over Anna's bottom lip.

There's divinity in _everything_ , but none more precious and real than Anna's mouth. She waits to be kissed so tenderly, with Anna's breath fill her completely, their tongues pressing and coaxing a slow, gentle rhythm. Anna clutches Elsa's face, whimpering.

Emerald is where they find themselves, stretched out, basking against the hot summer sunlight. Anna's cloak feels delightful against Elsa's nude skin. She rests down beside her, tingly with pleasure, Elsa's innermost thighs coated with her own fluids.

"I feel different with you," Anna whispers, nearly fearful. One of her hands cradles to Elsa's jaw. " _Awake_."

"What do you mean?"

"My body soars," she admits. There's a kind of incredible, heartfelt emotion drifting through Anna's blue eyes. Blue as the skies above them. "I feel weightless in my joy, and I don't _feel_ that way about anyone else."

Elsa nods ruefully, draping an arm to Anna's side and rubbing over her back in lazy, thoughtful spirals.

"Could you come back with me, Elsa? Could you?"

Elsa's fingernails bear down to Anna's freckled, little back.

"I want to," she says lowly, gazing down to the other woman's collar. Elsa leans in, giving an openmouthed kiss over a lovemark. Deep, flushed red. She sucked that one into existence while Anna writhed on top of her, moaning, grinding their hips erratically.

"But for now… "

She revels in Anna's squeal-giggles, in her heat and dampness as Elsa gleefully buries herself between her sister's legs.

_"I want to serve my queen…"_

*


End file.
